


The train with no breaks

by IcyPalate97



Series: The Train [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not Britpicked, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: Against his better judgement he found himself falling in love with the ferret and he didn't know if he could stop now. He was on a speeding train with no brakes and he wasn't sure when he was going to crash.





	The train with no breaks

The roar of the Slytherin spectators boomed throughout the pitch as their Seeker Draco Malfoy snatched the snitch from underneath Cho Chang's nose. The resounding groan from the remaining three houses wasn't enough to drown out the Slytherins cheers. Ron was tempted to join in with the shouting serpents but Harry and Hermione were by his side and he knew that wasn't a conversation he wanted to get into anytime soon. 

Following the path of Draco's victory sweep throughout the pitch, he managed to catch the blonde's eye and was rewarded with a borderline predatory smile. A shiver snuck up Ron's spine and his face and ears flushed red from reasons not due to the cold. The redhead tried to keep his mind from straying to the inevitable pleasures that would wrack his body once he met up with Draco later that evening. He would already have enough trouble explaining his sudden blush, he didn't need the burden of an erection to make things more awkward. 

With a sly wink to the Keeper Draco broke eye contact and soared toward the ground. He dismounted gracefully joining his team who promptly hoisted him over their shoulders in victory. The stands began to empty and Ron snapped out of his lust-filled trance and scurried after Harry and Hermione who were waiting for him near the stairs. 

“Why did they have to win?” Harry groaned, “Now Malfoy is going to be positively insufferable.”

Ron grunted affirmation but his mind was far away, deep down in the Slytherin dormitory with his boastful Seeker. Only Hermione shouting his name in exasperation brought him out of his fog. 

“Really Ron!,” she huffed, “Even if you're not interested, you could at least answer when I ask you a question!”

“Sorry sorry,” Ron replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Ask me again, I promise I'm listening”

Hermione relaxed her tense and irritated posture and continued her previous thought. Ron mentally berated himself once her attention was off of him. He needed to keep his thoughts away from Draco and generally stay out of his head or Harry and Hermione were going to start getting suspicious. He already had a hard time explaining why he had to leave early when they were studying at the library or why he couldn't go to Hogsmeade with them. That one was tough. 

Feeling eyes on him he turned to the side and caught Harry giving him a questioning look. Giving a nervous smile back the redhead faced forward and walked into the Great Hall after his bushy-haired friend. So far his attempts to be inconspicuous were failing. Hard.

________

“ _Tempus_ ,” Ron whispered with a flick of his wand. 1:00 a.m. was displayed quickly before it was banished from existence by the excited teen. He was thrumming with anticipation. 

The Slytherins would surely have finished their celebrations by now, Snape wouldn't have allowed them to go on for this long. This was Ron's train of thought as he snuck out of his bed and headed in the direction of Harry's trunk. With a hastily whispered _Alohomora_ he eased the trunk open slowly so it wouldn't creak. Digging through, he produced the Marauders Map and Invisibility cloak that Harry hid so that the rest of their roommates wouldn't stumble upon them. 

Ron felt a brief pulse of guilt for taking Harry's things and going behind his back and consorting with his worst enemy. But he quickly smothered it knowing that his window of opportunity was shrinking the longer he spent here. Closing Harry's trunk he snuck down to the common room making sure that the door didn't creak or squeak as it was shut. 

“I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,” he whispered as he opened the map by the fire. Immediately he spotted Filch and Mrs. Norris's names on the map and luckily for him they weren't near Gryffindor tower or the Slytherin dungeons. If he got caught, he'd be in a world of trouble. 

Quickly he slipped the cloak over himself and exited the portrait hole. The Fat Lady snorted and twitched but remained asleep. Ron let out a breath of relief and continued on his way. 

The only sounds in the hallways were the rustling of the map, Ron's soft breaths and the settling sounds of the castle. It was discomfiting and the total lack of other people was something Ron wasn't used to. And like he was all day, he found himself lost in his thoughts. 

His present pondering centering around the circumstances that led to him and Draco getting together in the first place. It had started with the usual argument and barrage of insults being thrown back and forth between the two Sixth years. But it had quickly devolved into a physical fight. Despite Malfoy's lean frame he managed to pin the freckled teen beneath him in a matter of seconds. Ron wanted to punch the smirk off of the blonde git's face but his wrists were trapped by the Seekers iron grip. 

“I always knew I'd have you beneath me one day Weasley,” Malfoy drawled. 

Red tinted Ron's cheeks and the tips of his ears as he realized the implications of those words. He forced himself to remain in the moment and not let his mind wander to the wet dreams he had of him and Malfoy hate fucking. But Lady Luck was not on his side and ironically that was now all he could think of. Mentally swearing, he hoped that Malfoy didn't notice his growing problem. But his dreams were dashed when he noticed Malfoy's smug smile getting bigger. 

Ron wanted to disappear right then and there. He knew the blonde prat would never let him live it down and it would be a source of jokes within Slytherin for as long as Ron went to Hogwarts. 

“Oh wow Weasley, I didn't know you imagined yourself under me too,” Malfoy taunted, “Are you getting hard at the thought of me taking you,”

Ron's breath hitched and he could feel himself getting harder but he couldn't let Malfoy have the satisfaction. 

“As if!” He spat, “I wouldn't let your slimy prick anywhere near me!” 

But Malfoy didn't seem convinced. 

“Now I know that's a lie,” Malfoy leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I bet you dream about me. Fucking you..hard”

The blonde ended his sentence with a light bite to Ron's ear that caused the redhead to release an involuntary moan. When Malfoy moved back to revel in Ron's embarrassment he was surprised when the redhead's lips crashed into his. Seeker reflexes allowed him to realize it and reciprocate with vigor. There was a violent clash of teeth and tongue as they aggressively tried to get the upper hand over each other. 

Malfoy slipped between Ron's slowly spreading legs and broke the kiss to let breath back into his lungs. Leaning down he bit into the redheads long, pale neck. Ron yelped in surprise but it quickly devolved into a moan as Draco sucked at the bite mark. 

“A-ah. D-don't leave a mark,” Ron whimpered pathetically arching his neck in complete contradiction to his words. 

The Slytherin smirked before lining himself up with the Gryffindor and grinding their crotches together. Ron arched up trying to increase the friction as much as he could. 

“H-hate you,” Ron stuttered as Malfoy picked up the pace. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Malfoy chuckled. 

Their bodies moved together in an aggressive and sensual dance of choked moans, teeth biting into plump bottom lips, desperate grinding, urgently seeking their release. 

“Come on Weasley come for me,” Malfoy whispered in a strained voice, “Say. My. Name” 

“Aaahhhh! Oh god.. D-Draco!” Ron cried as he spilled into his trousers. His body shook with the aftershocks and little whimpers escaped as Draco chased his own release. 

Hearing Weasley moan his name in ecstasy pushed Draco over the edge. Biting into the supple neck before him, he allowed his orgasm to wash over him, Ron's moans sounding far away even if they were right next to his ear. 

As the orgasm high faded, common sense came flooding back. Shoving Malfoy aside, Ron quickly got up and adjusted his robes and grimaced at the sticky mess cooling in his trousers. As he fixed himself he started to realize how bizarre this entire situation was. 

_I just basically had hate sex with Draco Malfoy_ , Ron thought frantically, _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Fixing his disheveled hair, he convinced himself that it was just a lapse in judgement and it would never happen again. 

“Not even going to say goodbye,” Malfoy broke into his thoughts as Ron tried to make a hasty exit. Even though he tried to sound like his arrogant self there was a faint underlying tone of desperation in his voice. As if he didn't want this to be the last time. 

“Fuck off Malfoy,” Ron snapped before heading towards the prefect baths. He missed the brief flash of hurt that had appeared on Draco's face. 

After scrubbing himself thoroughly and changing into his pajamas, Ron found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed replaying the events of that afternoon over and over. Despite trying desperately to forget. Forcing himself to close his eyes, he listened to the slow breathing of his roommates. Finally, he managed to doze off. 

Despite reassuring himself that that had been a fluke, it turned out not be the case. Throughout the next couple of weeks Ron found himself in dark alcoves, abandoned hallways, empty classrooms, and even one time an empty Slytherin locker room, pressed up against any surface in various positions with the aristocratic pureblood that he swore he hated. Explaining away the hickies as bruises and the time spent away from his friends as solo Quidditch practices Ron managed to keep suspicion away from his nightly endeavors. 

Soon the two boys were no longer getting off and getting out, but they instead spent some time spooning afterword. The first time Ron tried to get Draco to curl up with him the blonde tensed immediately but eventually relaxed, enjoying the body heat of the Gryffindor. Sometimes Ron would talk about his family, and how it felt to be the youngest boy, where everything you did had already been done by someone older and better than you. His voice shook while he spoke, scared that Draco would try to use his confessions against him, but he never did. Instead, he listened attentively, verbalizing his agreements and letting Ron rant. Draco himself though was reluctant to open up and it took about 3 months of their arrangement before he ever talked about himself in a non superficial topic of conversation. 

Ron knew that it was bad that he kept seeing Draco. He was lying to his friends and family and having sex with someone whom he and his best friend hated. Though Draco was picking on Harry less and less now which made the Boy-Who-Lived quite suspicious. Ron knew that eventually he would be found out and that his friends would be angry and hurt and that he might have to choose sides but for now he wanted to bask in what he had. Against his better judgement he found himself falling in love with the ferret and he didn't know if he could stop now. He was on a speeding train with no brakes and he wasn't sure when he was going to crash. 

Snapping himself back to the present, Ron whispered the password for the Slytherin common room. Opening the now unlocked door, he descended the steps into the dungeons feeling the temperature drop the further he went down. Navigating quickly through the common room he finally reached Draco's dormitory where he opened the door as quietly as he could. 

The space Draco shared with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini was quiet save for the sounds of sleeping. The only source of light came from the four poster bed that belonged to his lover. Approaching slowly, Ron slipped off his cloak not wanting to give Draco a fright, before pulling back the curtains that surrounded the bed. 

Immediately he was pulled in and shoved onto the bed Draco taking place on top of him. He heard a hastily whispered silencio before his lips were attacked by Draco's urgent kisses. 

“Merlin, finally you're here,” Draco groaned in between desperate kisses, “‘Been waiting to celebrate with you all day,”

Ron's attempts to get a word in were thwarted by Draco banishing his pajamas with a flick of his wand and a whispered banishing spell. Ron shivered at the cold that caressed his now bare body. He didn't have to suffer for long as Draco draped himself over Ron's newly exposed flesh kissing and sucking marks along his neck. 

“N-not too high,” Ron murmured contentedly, “I don't fancy having to wear a scarf during lessons,”

Draco relented and focused instead on marking places where hickies were less visible. That was how Ron ended up with love bites on the lower part of his neck, his stomach and his inner thighs. 

“Please get on with it,” the Gryffindor groaned pathetically as his lover purposefully avoided his aching prick. 

“Patience is a virtue my little Weasel,” Draco teased as he flipped Ron over onto his stomach and pulled his hips up. Parting the freckled globes in his hands he began licking and sucking the pink rim that was just begging to be filled. 

“Oh! Draco..fuck!” Ron shouted in surprise at the abrupt change in pace. Holding himself up by his elbows, he moaned in ecstasy as he was thoroughly devoured. Pushing his arse back onto that sinful tongue over and over.

“Merlin I love when you get desperate,” Draco mused when he came up for air. Ron tried to counter but was cut off by Draco continuing his sensual torture. 

“Oh god please Draco! I want to come with you inside me,” Ron began to plead as he got closer to the edge, not wanting it to be over yet.

Giving one finally suck that caused a shudder to wrack Ron's body, Draco pulled back and fished out the lube from underneath his pillow. 

“Can't you use the spell?” There was a note of exasperation and impatience in the Keeper's voice that made the blonde all the more satisfied. 

“I could,” Draco said coating his fingers, “But I like to be the one stretching you in preparation for my prick. Getting you nice and loose. Watching you fall apart.” 

Ron shivered in desire as Draco's words washed over him. How he was possibly going to last he didn't know. 

A single slim digit probed at his entrance before sliding smoothly in the way eased by the spit and lube. One finger easily became two and two to three. Three fingers gliding in and out of Ron's twitching hole, searching for that elusive bundle of nerves. The sudden clenching around his fingers and Ron's yell of his name told him all he needed to know. Soon he was vigorously finger fucking the Weasley, pulling back whenever he got too close to coming.

Ron's brain felt like it was leaking out his head. The only thing he could think about was those sinfully long fingers repeatedly jabbing at his prostate and how good it felt. Oh god it felt so good. But he needed more. So much more.

“Dracooo,” Ron whined, “Please, aaahhh, oh god..please Draco,” 

The redhead's pleads made the blonde's cock throb painfully and he finally pulled his fingers out. He needed to be inside Ron yesterday. Slicking himself up quickly yet efficiently, he lined up and slowly sank into the welcoming and familiar heat of his lovers body. 

“Yes, oh god finally!” Ron whimpered his approval. 

Draco halted a moment once he was completely inside. He took the time to calm his racing heart and make sure he didn't blow his load before the actual fucking began. Once he was sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself, he set a steady pace. But it was short lived, he realized that he wanted to see Ron's face. Slipping out, much to Ron's displeasure, he flipped him over and re-entered him without missing a beat. 

Watching Ron's flushed face and panting breaths was Draco's favorite part of sex, aside from getting the Keeper to scream his name. He grabbed Ron's freckled thighs and bent him nearly in half before picking up the pace. Ron's moans became louder and more continuous and were occasionally suffused with chanting Draco's name reverently. 

“Oh Merlin, please Draco faster,” Ron moaned gripping the bed sheets tightly, “Harder please! Fuck me harder!”

The blonde easily complied and was soon pounding his wanton lover into the mattress, a sheen of sweat covering both their bodies. They barreled faster and faster towards the end, Draco's pace becoming more erratic and Ron's pleas becoming more urgent and high pitched. 

With a few more well aimed jabs to his prostate, Ron arched his back in pleasure calling out Draco's name to the ceiling as rope after rope of come splashed onto both their stomachs. Ron's orgasm triggered Draco's own due to the shear beauty of it and the redhead's inner muscles clenching around his cock. 

Pulling out, Draco watched transfixed as his come leaked out of Ron's arse. A possessive part of him took great satisfaction in it but he would never tell Ron about that particular quirk. He cast a quick cleaning spell on the both of them and set his wand on his night stand, no longer needing it. He pulled the sheets back to let Ron crawl under before slinging his arm around his lovers waist.

“Congratulations Draco,” Ron whispered as they both were lulled into the irresistible clutches of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this one a phone and proofread this at midnight! All mistakes are mine. Pleave me a comment!


End file.
